The Explosion: Redemption
by Matt Smith
Summary: The Second Sequel to "The Explosions" - ...and you thought it was over...
1. Chapter 1

**The Explosion: Redemption**

_By Matthew Smith and Kristy Harrington_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**6 Months after the death of Clymore**_

_Washington D.C. - The New United States of the Republic_

The room was of standard size. The walls were made of brick and steel. The floors were made of wooden panels. The ceiling was made of carbon steel. The door - the only door - was made of pure industrial strength silver steel and it was 24 inches thick. The man in the lab coat turned from the computer and looked up at the man who, almost naked except for the cloth draped around his waist, was cuffed by chains connected to the ceiling.

The man's feet just barely grazed the ground as he hung in the air, completely out of it. The Doctor turned back to the computer and read the text on the monitor. The results were nearly perfect. Nearly. It would have to do. The doctor turned to the phone next to him and dialed a number.

"Yes. Tell Chairman Admon that the process is complete. The order will be given at 0500 hours in the Tactical room, if he wishes to be there." There was a pause. "Very Good." The doctor hung up the phone and turned back to the man hanging from the ceiling.

This one should be able to match them all. The doctor smiled to himself. He could not wait…

(-)

_Isle Cortana, Near Hawaii - The New United States of the Republic_

The Hall was dim as I made my way down it, unknowing what I was doing there in the first place. How did I get here? Suddenly a scream rang out. I felt my heart's pace quicken. I reached out as I approached a door and opened it. A figure stood in the center of a cube shaped room. I slowly walked over and touched the figure's should, and it turned. I gasped. Clymore smiled at me.

My eyes shot open, and I found myself gasping for air. I sat up in the bed, panting heavily. _It was just a dream. _There was a soft moan next to me. "Matt? What's the matter?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I turned to Kristy and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and stroked her hair softly. "Go back to sleep. It was nothing."

I got out of bed and went out onto the balcony. I breathed in the fresh air and looked out into the night's sky. Thunder rolled in the distance. I rubbed my forehead. It was going to be a long night. Suddenly a voice caused me to turned around. "Matt," The White Queen began, "A check of the motion sensors revealed that one has been disabled. Do you know anything of it?"

I blinked. "No. Which one?"

"The court yard."

"I'll check it out."

"Very well. I shall keep watch."

I nodded and went back inside the bedroom. I grabbed a shirt of the chair near the bed and pulled it on. "What's going on?" Kristy asked. "Court Yard Motion Sensor's been disabled. I'm going to check it out. I'll be back in a moment. Really, get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow with the Commandos returning, and I won't be but a minute."

She nodded and laid back down. I turned and made my way into the hall, closing the door behind me. I went downstairs and went outside into the court yard. Everything was quiet. I stood on the front steps for a moment, listening. All I heard was the distant thunder. I shrugged and went over to the wall, where a small round chip was. I pushed in a smaller brick and the small round chip extended into a short tube. I unscrewed it and found the problem. The cable was unplugged. I frowned and reconnected it.

I looked around and frowned again. Something wasn't right. I took out a comm. "Did that fix it?" I asked. The White Queen's voice replied "Yes. It's back online. You may return inside."

"Copy." I slipped the comm back into my pocket and went back inside.

(-)

The next day I made myself a cup of hot chocolate. I wasn't much for Coffee. I went outside and stood on the front steps, sipping carefully at the drink. The White Queen appeared next to me. "The Clones are to arrive today?" she asked. I nodded. "Yea."

"I shall check on the status of the gunships." And with that she vanished. Suddenly two arms wrapped around my stomach. "Good morning." Kristy whispered in my ear. I smiled. "Good morning."

Kristy slid around next to me and looked around. "Clones are coming home then?" I nodded. "Yea. The White Queen went to check on the ETA."

At that moment, the White Queen Reappeared. "They're set to arrive in 10 minutes."

I nodded. "Wonderful."

"Shall I contact Blazer, Etain, Fordo, Lara, Jacob, Kate and Rebecca?" She asked. I nodded again. "Yes, please." She vanished again. Kristy looked at me. "Care for some breakfast?" I smiled. "Sure. How about having that in bed?" She laughed and leaned into me and I kissed her passionately as I placed my hands around her waist.

Suddenly the White Queen appeared. "I'm sorry to disturb you Matt and Kristy. But There's a problem."

We looked at her. "What is it?"

"The gunship carrying Delta Squad has just made an emergency landing in the forest just 5 miles from here."

"Cause?" Kristy asked. "Unknown."

Kristy and I exchanged looks. "Looks like breakfast in bed will need a rain check."

(-)

"Hey! Hey! No cheat codes!" Blazer hissed at Fordo, almost laughing. Fordo moved his fingers around on the X-box controller, and spun his character around and open fired on Blazer's character. "I said no cheat codes!" Blazer was cracking up now. So was Fordo as he press a button and tossed a grenade at Blazer's Character. Blazer tried to make his jump but was far too late, and his character went flying all the way across the blood gulch map of Halo.

"And I said, I wasn't cheating Ner Vod. This here," Fordo pointed at himself, "is all skill!" Blazer faked a frown. "We'll see about that." He said, smirking. Suddenly the girl in the pure white dress and blue eyes appeared behind them. "Blazer, Fordo. Matt and Kristy needs you too meet them at these coordinates." Some numbers flashed on the screen, taking away their game of Halo.

They both exchanged looks. The White Queen continued. "It's Delta Squad. Their gunship crashed in the forest for some unknown reason."

"Well why'd they crash?" Blazer asked. Fordo smacked him upside the head. "Conditions for the emergency landing are unknown." The White Queen stated.

(-)

There was an ATV for each of us.. All were designed after the warthogs from Halo, but with a few changes, that stemmed from everyone's own person ideas. The few additions were armor plating, which could quickly cover the entire vehicle in a super duty steel armor, made from Katarn Class 3 Armor plating, courtesy of the commandos before they had left. Another was A night vision mode windshield, for when and if you had to go out at night. In addition to that there was the Ejecting seats in case of emergency. And last but not least, two rocket launchers, on either side of the vehicle in the front just before the headlights, had been installed.

Yes, they were custom. And we all loved them for different reasons. But they were our main transportation. Blazer drove his, with Fordo in the passenger seat, through the dense forest. "Would you watch it, please?" Fordo asked, ducking to avoid being clobbered by a tree limb. Blazer just nodded. They came upon another ATV and Blazer put his in park. They got out and ran over to the main reason they were out there. The crashed gunship.

I looked at Blazer. "Nice of you to join us." He smiled sheepishly. "Any sign of Delta?" Kristy shook her head. "No. None what so ever. But whatever happened, it did a number on the engines of the gunship." She pointed to the smoldering remains of twisted metal and durasteel. "Oh." Blazer said. Fordo frowned. "We'll how long ago did they crash?"

"About an hour ago."

"Then they couldn't have gotten far."

I shook my head. "Well if they're around here, the White Queen isn't picking them up in her scans."

We all frowned. The White Queen could do almost anything except fight physically. Her scans picked up even a moving leaf. But no Delta squad. "What the hell could have done that, anyhow?" I asked, picking up the remains of the engines and turning them over. "A ground to air missile." Fordo said. We all looked at him. "What, it's true." I thought about it for a moment. My friend had a point. I shrugged. "Come on. They're obviously alive. "Let's go see if Omega knows anything." I got into the driver's seat and Kristy climbed in next to me. I started up the ATV, and Blazer did the same with his.

(-)

Everyone stood around the front yard of Matt and Kristy's house, waiting for Omega squad to land. The White Queen had alerted them that they would be here any moment. Jacob was fascinated with the White Queen. He'd stopped by everyday since Fixer had given the Computer AI to Matt, just so he could talk with her. _Her. _Yes. It was almost as if she was like a real person. And she was to him. With the exception that she could not be touched or handle anything physically.

He just simply enjoyed her company. Etain shrieked excitedly. "I see them! Their here!" He looked up in the sky and saw the red and tan gunship flying toward them. They were here alright. The gunship lowered to the ground, but did not touch it, simply hovering about 24 - 48 inches off the ground. The Commandos dropped out of the gunship, their custom Katarn class 3 armor glistening in the sun. They all took off their helmets and looked down on each of them.

Etain rushed over and gave them each a hug. "Welcome home, guys." Atin smiled. That was rare for him, from what Jacob had seen. Niner looked around. "Where's Matt and the rest?" He asked. Lara stepped forward. "They're out inspecting the remains of Delta's gunship."

Darman nodded. "Yea, that was really strange."

"Why? What happened?" Kate asked. Fi shrugged. "Well, you don't see a ships engines just explode in mid air everyday. It was almost as if Sev coughed. His breath is really-"

"Stow it, Fi." Niner said, shaking his head. He turned to the group. "Delta's fine. We contacted them. They're walking the rest of the way. We offered them a ride, but they declined."

At that moment, two ATVs pulled up. Matt and Kristy got out of one and ran over, followed by Blazer and Fordo. "Welcome home, Omega." Fordo exchanged the secret hand shake with Atin and Kristy gave Fi and hug. "What happened to Delta?"

"They decided to walk." Fi said, chuckling. I cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it is a nice day out." Atin brought his hand up from behind and smacked Fi upside the head. "Should of kept your helmet on "Di'kut." Fi jammed his elbows out playfully into Atin's arm and just laughed.

"Well, well." A voice came from the other side of the parked gunship. "Looks like you guys ain't as fast as you thought after all." Boss rounded the gunship, followed by Fixer, Sev and Scorch. We all smiled. " 'Bout time you boys showed up. We were talking about celebrating without you."

Kristy looked at Darman. "Celebrate what, exactly?"

Scorch looked at Omega. "You guys didn't break the news yet? Awesome. Looks like I'm the hero then." He turned to Kristy and smiled a cheesy smile. "We got the Anti-Aging DNA Structure."

"Are you serious?"

I felt my jaw drop open. Blazer smacked Scorch and the Clones on the backs. "Awesome! Now you can enjoy your time!"

Kristy grabbed Fi by the arm as everyone began to go inside the house. I couldn't help but smile. The clones had done it. After 6 months of planning, Recon trips, raiding ammo storages, and locating the structure, they finally found the cure to their accelerated aging. They could live life. They could enjoy it. They were free.

If only we all knew what was going to happen.

(-)

We all sat around the living room, wherever a chair happened to be, listening to Delta tell us what happened. "Oh, yea. Everything was going smoothly. We were worry free. And I had noticed some guy on the main road below us as we were getting ready to fly over the forest. But I just figured it was one of you guys." Boss said.

"But then the ship rocked and there was an explosion so loud, our helmets had to adjust the sound levels to protect our hearing. Then the pilot screamed that we all needed to hold on to something and that we were going to make an emergency landing in the forest." He stopped and looked at us calmly. "But we crashed so roughly, that we all blacked out. When we came to, the pilot was dead."

"How so? From the crash?" I asked. Sev shook his head. "No," Fixer said, "His head - Helmet and all - had been.. Severed off. In fact we couldn't find his head."

Scorch frowned. "Poor Sob. He was cool too. Loved Mon Cal Opera. You would have liked him Fi."

I sat back on sofa next to Kristy and frowned at this information, trying to take it all in. "Who could have done that?" I asked, more to my self then anyone else. The White Queen spoke. "Perhaps it was the same person who disabled the court yard motion sensor."

Blazer cocked an eyebrow. "Court yard motion sensor problems? I had the same."

"So did we." Fordo said. "Same here." Lara said. We all looked at Kate and Jacob. They both nodded. "Yea. So did we."

"So what should we do?" Blazer asked. I thought for a moment. "What can we do? We don't know who's doing it, or when. All I can say is have a weapon in your houses. Be ready for anything."

I turned to the White Queen. "Can you monitor the security cams around everyone's houses? Alert me if anything suspicious comes up."

She nodded. "Will do."

I turned to Omega and Delta and smiled at everyone. "Well, enough worrying. We'll deal with worries tomorrow. For now. Let's celebrate the ant-accelerated aging." Fi popped open a bottle of wine at that moment and grinned as the foam spilled over the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

The process was simple. The DNA Structure could simply be injected into the blood flow and it would be transported VIA the blood to the main vital organs, which would then, in some mysterious form, mold with the Clone's DNA and destroy the Accelerated aging sector of the current DNA.

It was a simple as getting your flu shot. And it was Kristy who would do it. She had been studying medical practices form the last 6 months. She was insistent on being the one to "fix" the clones. And so she did. First she wiped the spot on the arm down with an alcohol pad, to clean the area. The she filled the needle with the Structure and simple inserted it into the vein.

That was it. She had finished all the clones with in an hour. We all looked up from waiting as She came out with Darman. "You should go lie down. Get some rest. All we can do now is simply wait." He looked at her and nodded. Then he gave her a hug. "Thank you." He said. He turned to the rest of us and smiled. As he went off to his room we had set up for him, I looked at Kristy. "So, do you think it'll work?"

She nodded. "Of course I think it'll work. They did steal it right out of an Umbrella Facility. And Umbrella did get results from stuff they make. Sort of." She smiled. "Why? What are you thinking?" She asked. I shrugged. "I just can't figure out why the gunships' engines would just suddenly explode. There was no cause for it."

"Matt…"

"And that's not all. What's up with the pilot's head missing? It makes no sense what so ever, except for that some one was trying to get rid of Delta Squad--"

"Matt!" I jerked my head up and looked at her. "Yea, sorry. I just can't help but think--"

"Clymore is dead. He was cut up into tiny little pieces and then blown up. Not even he can survive that." I sighed. She had a point. I nodded. "Alright. Your right. I'm just worrying over nothing."

She smiled. "Good."

(-)

"Dinner's on people!" Kristy yelled, as she set the last dish on the table. We all gathered around. I took my glass of wine and cleared my throat as everyone sat down. I smiled as I looked around. "Before all of this happened." I stopped for a moment and thought, looking around. "You were all considered my," I made quotation marks in the air, "Internet Friends. I never through I'd ever get to meet you. Any of you. But I did. And now two years and six months later, I've had the pleasure of standing next to all of you through battle after battle. I wouldn't want anyone else watching my back." I raised my glass toward the center of the table. "To all of you, who make life worth living."

Everyone met my glass with their own and agreed, some with a whoop, others with a nod. "To Vode." Darman said, taking a sip of his wine. We all followed with a sip of our own wine. We all took our seats again and began to eat. Delta and Omega squad made it pleasant with war stories form their own perspective. Until the White Queen appeared. "Guys." She said, "There's a problem with the Motion Sensor in the court yard again." I stood up from the table. "I'll be right back." I said to my friends, and turned for the front door. The White Queen walked out with me. I looked around, through the darkness and frowned. It was quiet, except for the laughter coming from inside.

I pressed the brick in and check the connection as the White Queen stood over and watched. "It's loose again. Damn." I reconnected it and put it all back. I stood up and went back inside. I rubbed my hands together and went back to the table. "Cable was loose again." I said, when Kristy looked at me. "So," Scorch said, "This is a really nice pad you got here, Matt, Kristy. Where's ours?" I smiled and looked around the table. "We got some nice sleeping bags for you, with this really nice tent--"

"MATT!" Kristy exclaimed, laughing. Everyone was laughing now. "OK. OK. Yea, We got a nice house for both squads."

_I stood at the end of the narrow road. The dark figure stood at the other end. We began to walk toward each other. We met each other in the middle. The figure withdrew a hand size cylinder and suddenly it came to life with a hiss and a flash of a blood red blade. I felt on my belt and brought up a light saber of my own. It flashed a Silver. The blades clashed and suddenly the figure leaned in. Clymore smiled and suddenly An entire Platoon of Flood Mutants formed up behind him. I stumbled backwards screaming. "NO!"_

"NO!" I shot up in the bed, drenched in sweat. My heart was beating almost as fast as a bullet train. I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I spun around in the bed, as my heart began to beat extremely fast. "Whoa. Matt. Clam down." Kristy said. I took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. _Just a dream. Calm down. Yea… _I slumped backwards against the headboard of the bed.

"What was it this time?" Kristy asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I said, running my hand through my hair. She rolled her eyes. "Matt. You can't keep it inside. Just tell me what it is. Please."

I sighed and turned to her. "It's just a dream. But it has different forms. Of Clymore. It's nothing. Alright? I'll get over it." I offered a smile, thought I doubt it was much of a smile. She nodded. "Alright. But next time, I'm kicking your ass to the sofa." She smirked. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

(-)

The next morning, I poured myself another cup of hot chocolate. I sat down and turned on the TV. The first channel was nothing but static. I frowned and turned the channel. Same static. I turned it to the next channel. It too was static. Kristy walked by in her robe and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Morning." She said. I turned off the TV and smiled. "Morning." I said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I got up and went over and opened the door.

At that moment, I did a double take. Before me stood Aayla Secura and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I blinked. "Uh-uh… uh… can I help you, Master… err…. Jedi?

Obi-Wan smiled. "We're here to investigate the Emergency landing of the Gunship Delta? "Come in." Kristy made me jump as she opened the door all the way, allowing the Jedi to enter.

"Please… make yourselves at home." Kristy offered, waving to the living room. I followed her into the Kitchen. "What is going on?" I asked. She shrugged. "Hell if I know. But it's not polite to stand there like an idiot." She hissed. I looked at her. "Well excuse me, if I've never seen a Twi'lek in person."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Matt." She muttered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

She looked at me with a killer glare. "I see how--" Aayla entered the kitchen. "Is Delta squad around?" Kristy smiled and went over to her. "Yes. They're right next door."

I frowned as She took Aayla outside. Obi-Wan came into the kitchen. "Matthew, right?" I nodded. "Yes. That's me." He nodded. "I understand you investigated the crash site yourself? Can I ask what your thoughts are?"

I shrugged. "Well, for one, I think they were attacked. I don't think it was a malfunction on the ship's part."

"Why do you suspect that?"

"Well for one, when you take a look at the engines… or what's left of them, you'll see that it had to have been some sort of bomb or rocket that hit it. Malfunctions don't do what I saw. Not even Janet Jackson had that big of a problem."

"Who's Janet--"

"Never mind. Come on. I'll show you the Engine. I put it in the garage." I led him out through the side door and into the garage, where Two of the ATVs were parks; Kristy's and Mine.

I moved to a bench and took out the remains of the engines. Obi-Wan took them. He examined them left and right, upside down, and all around. Then he looked at me and finally said: "I think your right. This was not a malfunction."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Hey, White Queen, could you go see if anyone wants to go into town or needs anything while I'm out?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yea. Give me a moment, Please."

"Sure thing. Thanks."

I took the keys off of the wall for my ATV and turned as the White Queen appeared again. "Rebecca and Lara are interested in going with you. And Blazer Requested that you pick him up a new plasma screen TV."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Tell Blazer I'll buy it if he's paying for it." I chuckled. The White Queen smirked. She was such an advanced computer, she even understood a joke when she heard one.

"See you later."

"Ok. Bye."

I opened the door to the Garage and walked out, and almost ran into Kristy. "Oh, Hey." I said. "Hey." She replied. I got into the drives side seat. "You wanna go into town with me, Rebecca and Lara?"

She shrugged. "Sure. I need to get some stuff anyway."

She went around and Climbed into the passenger seat. I started up the ATV and backed it out into the street and went down the block before stopping in front of Lara and Rebecca's house. They were living together, as room mates. I honked the horn once and they both raced out and got into the backseat.

The drive to town was a short one, which took us through a flat land of large fields covered in strange and colorful wildflowers, and then a large hilly area, where a tunnel was built in between two of the more larger hills.

The town it's self was more like boardwalk, with special bricklike roads and crosswalks, and the stories along the street was built to attract business, with flashy signs and holographic demonstrations of whatever the store might be selling. The buildings them selves were built with steel and brick, and hard clay roofs.

I pulled the ATV into a parking space and put the vehicle into park. Kristy and Lara got out and waved to Rebecca as they went for a jewelry shop. I chuckled. "I'll be across the street girls."

They waved to me and entered the small shop. I turned and went across the street and into the electronics shop. I was had to find a new connector for the court yard motion sensor, because frankly, it was really annoying to have to keep going out and reconnecting it.

The store clerk looked up and gave me a nod. "Afternoon, Matt. How's it going today?" I smiled. "Hey there, Mark. I've gotta get a new connector for one of my motion sensors. Keeps coming loose."

Mark nodded. "Can do. Give me a moment. I'll go get you a new one." He clicked his tongue and turned and went to the back of the store. The door ringer went off as a man entered the store. I gave him a glance and turned back to the counter. But something made me turn back for another look. The man was just standing there, staring at me. I turned back to the counter again and closed my eyes.

There was something that just wasn't right. I looked around for Mark. "Hey Mark, I'm gonna take a look at gaming machines. I'll be over here." I yelled to the back calmly. I turned and moved through an isle, and looked up at a security mirror in the far right corner. The man was just standing there. But something made me do a double take. His eye color changed, just for a brief moment, to a blue/red mix color. _An Umbrella Logo color._

Suddenly he took a step forward, and turned down the isle I was in. I turned to him, knowing I couldn't just walk out of the store and avoid a fight. "So, did Umbrella send you?" I asked, the man, who's face was covered by a cloak. "Yes, Matt. Yes. I was sent by Umbrella, to destroy you."

_That voice…_I felt my eyes go wide in shock. "L--Luke?" I asked. The figure took off his cloak. Luke smiled at me. "Yea, Matt. Guess your not a dumb as you look."

"I never was. You were just so paranoid from those voices in your head to notice that I wasn't."

He glared at me. "You do know, that one of us won't be leaving this store, right?"

I nodded. "Your wrong actually. We'll both be leaving. Just depends on which one is in a body bag."

His eyes flashed with the umbrella logo again. "They're issuing orders. Resist it. I know you can!"

He shook his head slowly. "Sorry Matt. I have my orders."

Suddenly, before I could blink, he moved, and grabbed me by my shirt and turned, and flung me across the store, into the counter in the front, which shattered as I hit it.

"Matt?!" Mark cried, rushing into the room. Luke marched to the front and grabbed Mark, not even hesitating, and threw him through the front windows into the street. Those outside began to scream in fright.

Luke turned and looked down at me. "Come on Mattie. Get up and fight. You always wanted to knock my face in anyway, what's stopping you now?"

I moaned in a small bit of pain as I stood up and brushed myself off. "You wanna know what's stopping---" Suddenly I was in mid air by my throat. "Your slow. And your full of emotion. It's sickening."

He flung me into the back of the store and I smashed through a thin wall and hit the floor. I heard his footsteps as he moved into the room. "Bring it on mother fucker." I moaned as I stood up. But I was still out of it from the first attack and he caught me in the face. I stumbled backwards and fell into a wall. I shook my head and blinked once. Suddenly I saw a fist coming toward my face.

I shut my eyes tightly and prepared for the impact. But all I felt was a short vibration. I opened my eyes and saw the force field around me. I hadn't used my power for a while and almost forgot about it.

The shock from the force field had thrown Luke back a few feet. I smiled as he got to his feet. "You were always so full of your self Luke."

He let out a scream of rage and rushed at me. I looked up and leaped, grabbed hold of a ceiling beam and swung forward into Luke, sending him flying backwards through the wall. There was more screaming outside. I turned and look out the front of the store. People were running from thing. I rushed out the front door and looked in the direction they were running from.

"Oh. My God." Was all I could manage as I gazed upon the Separatist and Imperial cruisers slowly flying overhead, and the mortar rounds being shot from them. Suddenly a mortar slammed into the ground 20 feet away and exploded, sending dirt and concrete into the air. I heard tires squeal from behind me and one of our ATVs pulled up next to me. "Matt!" Blazer shouted. "Matt. We've got droids and imperial troopers all over our asses."

I nodded slowly. Fordo was in the back of the ATV using the rocket launcher to fire at the ships. Etain and Kate pulled up in their ATV, with Obi-Wan and Aayla in the back seat, the Commandos following in their own two ATVs. I turned and rushed over to the Jewelry store and Kristy, Lara, and Rebecca rushed out. "What in the hell…" Rebecca muttered.

"Good question." I said. Then I heard Kate. "Luke?" I turned. "Kate! Kate no!" She got out of her ATV and began to walk toward him as he rounded the corner at the end of the street. Blazer caught her arm and pulled her back. "No Kate. Forget it."

"Get in the vehicles. Come on guys."

Another Mortar dropped down on the Jewelry store. I looked back at Kristy. _She could have been inside. _I shook my head. She wasn't, so forget about it. I took her hand and we got into the ATV. It was time to leave. I threw the vehicle into reverse and backed it up and spun the vehicle around, only to almost hit Luke, who grabbed the front of the ATV and lifted it in the air, to keep it from moving.

"I'm not through with any of you." He hissed. I smiled. "Afraid you are, jackass." I hit the button and suddenly the entire vehicle was covered in the special plated armor as a Mortar round dropped next to us, cause the vehicle to roll once and sent Luke flying into a random store. "Hold on." I said, as I pressed the button a second time, and the armor retracted. I hit the gas and the vehicle flew forward.

"Suggestions?" I asked, as we drove into the tunnel. "Matt, we have to go back England."

I glanced over at her. "What for? We're being invaded."

"Exactly. We're going to need equipment."

"What's your point?" I asked. She looked at me. "Matt, My parents had a hidden bank account. I found the papers for it a few days ago."

I looked at her, unsure of what to say. Then I used the next logical answer I could think of. "How much does it hold?"

"Surprisingly, more then you can imagine."

I touched the onboard controls for The White Queen. She appeared on the screen. "White Queen, I need you to find the quickest, but safest path to London, Chesterfield."

She nodded. Then a map appeared on the screen. "Awesome. We're coming to get you and what we can, then we're Outta here."

"I'll be waiting." She said. I looked over at Kristy. She looked at me. "Time to save the world's shebs again, I guess, eh?" She couldn't help but smile. "You bet."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The ATVs stopped with a screech of tires, and we all jumped out and raced to our houses. I went up to our room and opened up our walk in size safe. It held enough weaponry to stop an on coming platoon of zombie for each person. I pumped the assault shotgun and put the ammo pack over my shoulder. "Let's go." Kristy and I stepped outside as a small imperial gunship flew overhead. Suddenly four troopers repelled down. They didn't get a chance to draw their weapons as Kristy fried them with her wave of flames she produced from her hands.

Blazer and Fordo rushed out, loaded up. So did Kate and Etain, and Lara and Rebecca. The Commandos had put on their armor and loaded their DeeCees. I holstered my shotgun and looked over at the Jedi who were talking amongst themselves. "Well, it appears that it wasn't an accident."

Aayla nodded. "It seems that this had been a planned invasion."

Obi-Wan agreed. "Yes, and I believe they were trying to get the commandos out of the picture before they arrived."

"One question," Blazer said, "Who's _They?"_

Jacob looked at him. "Umbrella. We took out the UG labs and I think we sort of pissed em off."

"Not to mention, I stole Their Computer AI." Fixer remarked. "So, what's the plan, exactly?" Rebecca asked. I looked over at Kristy. "We're going to England, or what's left of it. My parents had a secret bank account. It has millions of pounds in it. We can buy what we need and then stop the Umbrella Corporation once and for all." Kristy said.

I nodded. "The White Queen has plotted a course for us to get to England, but we have to get moving to catch the latest flight."

"Flight?" Fordo asked. I nodded. "We're going to steal a ship. Don't forget, we're on an island. Our ATVs can't swim. They're not that advanced."

"Which ship?"

"A small Separatist cruiser." The White Queen said, making a diagram of the ship appear in the air. It was about the size of the Millennium Falcon and the Ebon Hawk put together. Not very big, yet big enough to hold a few dozen droids and some small shuttles. "First step is to capture a shuttle and send a few of us to capture the ship. Then we can take off for London."

I nodded. "So I need some volunteers. The shuttle we're going to steel will only fit so many people."

"We'll do it." Omega squad said. I nodded. "Alright." I said. "Let's go save the world."

(-)

The small Imperial shuttle had landed and was guarded by a small platoon of troops. Sev took out his Sniper attachment. "Watch and learn, boys and girls." he chuckled and took aim. He fired a shot after a second and then another and another. He had taken 4 down, when the other 8 finally figure out they were being picked off from afar. "Boss, I got this." Scorch and Fixer rushed out and open fired on the remaining troopers.

Boss just shook his head. "Couple of showoffs." He muttered. Showoffs they might be, but they got the job done. The troopers were now laying on the ground, dead.

"That was fun. Let's do it again."

Niner shook his head. "It's our turn, Delta." Fi nodded. "Yea, Time for us to show off now."

Atin gave Fi a shove from behind as they made for the shuttle, which was now unguarded and theirs for the taking. There was a few moments before the shuttle took off. Etain looked around. "Hey, can we get a pet after this? I've always wanted a unicorn."

I shot her a look. "Your not getting a unicorn. Don't be silly."

I felt Kristy touch my shoulder. "Please?" She asked. I shook my head. "No Way!" I said. Rebecca tapped my shoulder now. "Come on, Matt. We'll take care of it and feed it, and all those things you do with a unicorn." I shook my head and gave Rebecca a gentle shove away from me. "I said no. And I'm pretty sure Jacob, Blazer and Fordo will agree with me."

I looked over at them. They nodded. "Told you so."

"Well, then how about a bunny rabbit?" Kate asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as the shuttle took off for the Cruiser. "Really, I said No." Then all the girls said in unison: "PLEASE!"

(-)

Atin brought the shuttle up level with the docking bay and flew inside. "Alright. We're clear. Let's go take over a cruiser." He put the landing ramp down and the four clones rushed out of the shuttle and into the docking bay, where the shuttle was surrounded by Battle droids.

"Aw, look guys. They wanted to welcome us aboard." Fi said. The lead battle droid stepped forward. "Freeze! Your under--" Darman blaster the droids' head off and the whole squad joined in. Blaster fire erupted all around the squad, but their armor and shields held up against the weak droid blasters.

Niner grabbed one droid by the neck and smashed his gauntlet vibro blade into it's face and it made a squealing sound as it's processing unit shut down. "Alright, squad. Let's move. We gotta take the rest of this Cruiser over." The squad turned as one, and stopped as another Platoon of droids walked into the hanger. "There they are, blast em." One droid said, in a small voice.

"I got this." Fi said, rolling a thermal detonator into the middle of the droids. One of the droids looked down and let out an electronic scream. "Oh my god. We're going to--" Bang. The droids exploded in a flash of flames and smoke. Atin chuckled. "Nicely done for once, Fi."

"Thanks Ner Vod. You can buy dinner." The squad raced through the small corridors and quickly found the bridge. Darman set a charge on the door. There was a beep and then a small bang as the charge exploded and the doors slid open. Niner was the first to race in, closely followed by Atin, Fi, and then Darman. The few droids open fired, but didn't stand a chance as the commandos evaded fire and blew the droids' head off. Niner walked over to the control station and opened a comm channel. "Ship, taken, Matt. "Squad'll be down with shuttles momentarily."

(-)

Chairman Admon didn't like to have his time wasted, yet he was a patient man. He was about 40 or 45 years old, with a few wrinkles on his face, but no laugh lines what so ever. Dr. O'Connor enter the room, and Admon looked over at Chairman Albert Wesker. Who was always so calm, and always wore the same pair of sunglasses, even in the darkest of rooms. Dr. O'Connor took a seat and slid a file to both of the chairmen.

"Project Redemption will be active in a few hours. The first test run was… slightly successful."

"Slightly, Doctor?" Chairman Wesker asked, giving him a glance from looking at the file. O'Connor nodded. "Yes, Wesker. Slightly. But your imperial friends screwed it up with your damn invasion before the test was complete. I have a few more test units, before the official unit is online, but the first test unit's power, stability, and order control was very good. No problems."

"Very Well. I want a status update when the project is officially activated." Chairman Admon said, sliding the file back to Dr. O'Connor, who caught it before it slid off the table.

"Will do, Chairman Admon. The same will go for you too Chairman Wesker, if you wish."

Wesker nodded. "Of course. We'll meet again in a few hours then." The hologram of Wesker and Admon faded, and Dr. O'Connor breathed a sigh of relief. Those two terrified him to no end.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The easy part was done. Now it was time for the hard part. I looked out the cockpit window, behind Fixer and Atin as they piloted the large ship. We had to get past the other large Imperial Star Destroyers. The commandos guided the ship around the Star Destroyers carefully, hoping no one would ask questions. No such luck. There was a beep at the comm and Fixer answered it.

"Imperial Falcon TT1. Why are you diverting course?" A voice asked. Atin answered it. "This is Imperial Falcon TT1. We have diverted course on account that your all trying to kill us."

My jaw dropped. The voice answered. "I'm sorry, How are we trying to kill you? Your on our side."

"Oh if you only knew…" Atin replied, and then cut the comm channel. He looked at me. "Sorry. I dislike boring conversations."

The ship rumbled suddenly. "They're opening fire on us. Shields are holding." I nodded. "Alright." I turned to Blazer and Fordo and waved for them to follow me. "Gun turrets. Let's go blow up some baddies."

I climbed up a ladder into a smallish cockpit for one of the gun turrets. I put on a head set and took hold of the control stick. TIE Fighter began to swarm around us. I took aim carefully and open fired. I hit one TIE in the wing and it lost control and exploded.

I heard Ford let out a whoop of excitement. Blazer freaked out. "I got one!" He shouted. I almost burst out laughing when Fordo said it. "Great Kid! Don't get cocky."

"Alright, boys. Don't get to serious in there. We're almost past the blockade." Fixer's voice said. "Copy." I took aim at another TIE and fired, but missed. The TIE Flew around, and began another run. I took extra care to aim right and fired. A bolt of green caught right in the cockpit of the TIE and it exploded, sending the wings all over.

"That's it. We're clear. You can come down now."

(-)

England was barely there. After the nuclear missiles struck the area, it hasn't been the same. There were camps scattered across the land, but nothing too big. Atin found a small field and landed the cruiser. The White Queen stood next to me as the exit ramp was lowered. "After you get the money, I have located a few black market smugglers that might have what you need. I can transmit the coordinates to your comm when you are read. Just send me the signal."

I nodded. "Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." I turned to Kristy. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm ready. Let's do it." I nodded and looked around at everyone else. "Alright. If we're not back with in a few hours, we've probably been kidnapped. Or worse. I suggest you get the hell out of here. Got it?"

Rebecca nodded. "You got it. We'll be right there to save both your asses." She smiled. "Right. Your still not getting a pet unicorn." I turned and followed Kristy out of the ship.

(-)

The Hologram of Chairman Wesker made it seem as if he was really there. The Admiral of the Imperial Star Destroyer 'Intimidation', stood in front of the Hologram of Wesker. He had to report the theft of the Separatist Cruiser. "Sir Wesker, We have a problem."

"What is it, Admiral?"

The admiral gulped slightly. Though Wesker didn't scream at people to often, he did have a temper on him. And he knew people that could exact revenge on those he disliked. "Sir, Wesker, one of our Cruisers was hijacked earlier."

"By whom?" Wesker asked, looking up at him through the sunglasses he always wore. "The targets."

The silence after The admiral said those words was terrifying. Wesker breathed softly. "Do you have a way of tracking them?" He asked, thinking. The admiral nodded. 'Yes, sir. We're already in the process of doing so."

"Very well. Keep me informed."

"Sir?"

"What?"

"What would you like me to do after we find them?"

"Nothing. Just inform me of the location. I'll handle it."

"As you wish, Sir." The admiral nodded as the Hologram faded. Then he wiped his brow clean of sweat.

(-)

"Come on. Let's rest." I stopped and sat down on the ground next to Kristy. She handed me a bottle of water. I took a short gulp and handed it back to her. "So, how much farther do you think?" I asked. She shrugged. "It depends."

"On What?"

"If it's still there."

I nodded. "Right. Almost forgot about that problem." I chuckled. She looked at me. "What's so funny?" I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing. It just amazes me." She gave me a looked, prompting me as to what. I sighed. "At how we always get ourselves into trouble."

She smirked. "That's what we're good at." I nodded. "Yea…"

I frowned to myself. After all these years, and I still don't know what to say to her. I was always kicking myself for that. She stood up. "Come on. We're almost there…"

I stood up and we began to walk again, through the brush and long grass.

(-)

"Check."

Scorch narrowed his eyes at the chess board. "Check? What are we checking, exactly?" he asked. Fordo smiled. "No, check. If you don't move your king, before my next move, I can win the game."

Scorch thought about that for a moment. "Well, how'd you get to my king in the first place? Surely the guards were better trained then that."

Fordo began to chuckle. "OK. OK. I got this." Scorch said, and moved his king into a spot that was legal in the game and out of danger. "Check." Scorch said. Fordo was now laughing out loud. Then he stopped. Scorch has really checked his King. "That can't be right." Fordo said. But it was. Scorch had caught on to the game. "Well, we know one thing. You guards are about as well trained as Trandoshan Slavers, Fordo."

Sev chuckled as he sat watching it play out. Boss and Niner were over at the other table, arm wrestling. Darman was tweaking his Helmet. Fi was showing off for Blazer, Lara and everyone else. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. "I was like, Hey, it's not everyday you see a Geo fly into your visor." Fi said, telling a story.

Jacob was sitting in the pilots seat, just thinking. He closed his eyes for a moment and suddenly there was a flash. He heard screaming coming from the passenger seating area. He leaped from the chair and raced out, only to have Blazer flew into him. Jacob struggled to his feet and saw a figure pick up Rebecca and fling her to the side as the commandos rushed them. He quickly counter attacked them, knocking them down, one by one, not even flinching.

"Hey!"

Suddenly there was another flash and Jacob jumped, as his eyes shot open. He looked around. Everything was quiet. He was in the pilot's seat. He frowned and stood up, and made his way back to where everyone was relaxing. He was sucking in air and let it back out. He couldn't help it. What he saw had frightened him slightly. "Guys?" He asked, as he entered the passenger section. Niner and Boss looked up at him. "What's the matter Jacob? You look like you just saw a Trandoshan Ghost."

Jacob sighed. A little too late. At that moment, A figure rushed into the room and Fi went flying into the Chess game. Sev leaped up and rushed at The figure, who stepped into the light. Rebecca's eyes went huge. "Dan?!" She cried. Dan looked at her and glared, and shoved her to the side. "Where's Matt and Kristy? Huh?" He asked, shoving Sev away and into the wall.

Jacob gulped. What the hell was going on?

Blazer rushed Dan, who caught him by the throat and threw him - straight at Jacob - Who ducked just in time. Boss and Niner leaped from their chairs and tackled Dan to the ground. But it didn't last long, as Dan flung both clones off the top of him and into Jacob. All he saw after that, was black.

Dan looked around him, at all the unconscious bodies around him. His face went blank as his eyes flashed Red and Blue.

(-)

"Well, this is the bank." Kristy said, stepping up to the front doors, or the front door, as one of the doors had been busted off it's hinges. I stepped through the doorway and took out my shotgun and switched on the flashlight I had attached to it. She waved to me and I followed her to the front desks, where there was computers. "I doubt this'll work, but I have to try." She said, and tried the computer power. It didn't do anything. We frowned.

"I have an Idea. Hold on." I took out my comm and dialed in the White Queen. "Hello, Matt, Kristy. What can I do?"

"White Queen, We need the power on at the bank. Can you do something about that?"

"Let me check for active transformers."

There was a short pause. "Try it now." She said. Kristy flipped the switch and there was a humming sound. "Wonderful." She said, nodding. "Nice job, White Queen. We'll be in touch." I switched off the Comm as Kristy searched the records.

"I got it." She finally announced. I looked at the screen. "Safety Deposit Box Number 58A78."

I turned and ran down the hall to the Safety Deposit Room. It was still locked, but others appeared to have tired to get in with out success. I took out a Thermal Detonator and activated it, quickly jammed it in the doorway and ran away as it exploded. The door flew open. Kristy ran in and searched for the box number and quickly found it. "It's locked." I said. She took out a key. "It was with the papers I found."

I smiled. She opened it and took out the box and dumped it onto the table. Inside was millions of bills and coins. She took out a handful of both. "This is about a thousand pounds." She said, looking at me, with wide eyes.

"Alright. Let's go buy out the black market, shall we?"

A clatter out in the main room made us look up. In front of us at the end of the hall, stood Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

At first sight, Kristy fired a stream of fire at Luke, who held his hand up. The flames hit an invisible wall and began to expand back toward us. I put up a force field as Kristy put the flames out with her mind.

Luke smiled. "What ever happened to brotherly love?" Suddenly he pulled two pistols and open fired. I threw up another shield as Kristy ducked behind the table. Luke ran forward, firing his pistols as he neared I let down the shield and fired my shotgun, full force, into Luke's stomach. He flew backwards from the blast. "Come on." I said to Kristy, who leaped up, closed the box of money, and rushed after me.

We ran past the front desk and out the front doors. Thunder clapped overhead as we rushed down the broken road and into the tall grass.

Inside the bank, the only light overhead flickered on and off. On and off. Luke stood up as the two raced out the door. Thunder clapped outside. He leaped over the counter and rushed out the door and watched as the two old friends ran into the tall grass. A feeble attempt to escape. Matt had always been like that. Weak. It would end tonight.

Rain had started to fall. "Go." I kept saying that, as if it would make us run fast. It didn't. Suddenly I slipped and fell on my face. Kristy turned and helped me to my feet. "Hurry." She said.

(-)

"Sir Wesker." The admiral stood before the hologram of Wesker. "We have all but two of the targets in custody. The other two are running into a trap as we speak. Wesker smiled. "Very good. I want you to bring them to the laboratory in Hong Kong. I wish to speak with them myself."

The admiral nodded. "Yes, Sir Wesker." The hologram vanished and the Admiral turned to his troopers and the now Umbrella controlled Dan. "Load them up. We'll be leaving once the last two arrive."

The troopers nodded and began to move everyone onto the shuttle - starting with the commandos.

Jacob closed his eyes. He tried, searching for Matt or Kristy's mind. _Come on._ Suddenly his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet and lost his concentration.

(-)

The ship was dead ahead. _Only a few more feet…_ "Hey, Matt!" I glanced behind me and saw Luke leap forward. I shoved Kristy to the ground and went down with her, and Luke flew over our heads and landed a few feet away. He quickly scrambled to his feet as I crawled to mine. I pulled my shotgun and fired one shot, which hit Luke in the face, and sent him flying backward.

I helped Kristy to her feet and we rushed to the front of the ship - only to freeze on site. We were surrounded by Imperial troops. But it wasn't that which made me go slack-jaw. It was Dan, who stood, guarding my friends in the shuttle, he held a pistol to Blazer's head. "Nice to see you Matt. Kristy."

"Dan… long time no kick in the nuts. What happened? They find a cure for you werewolf virus?"

I looked over at where Luke was laying, half of his face gone from the blast I gave him. The medics leaned over him and looked at the commanding officer. They shook their heads. "He's gone."

The commanding officer turned, with a rather seemingly pissed off look and waved to Dan, who turned and walked over and smashed the pistol into the back of my head. I dropped to the ground and cried out in pain. Then I felt the pistol hit me again and I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Pounding. In my head. That's what I felt when I opened my eyes to the darkness. I sat up and hit my head against something hard. I groaned out in pain and frustration. "It's a two bunk set up." I heard. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness. "Lara?" I asked.

"Yes. It's me."

"What happened?"

"We were captured."

A flash hit me. I nodded. "Right." Luke. Dan. It all came back to me. Then I realized I was almost completely naked, except for some white shorts. _I never had white shorts._ I stood up carefully and sat down next to Lara on the floor. We sat in silence for a moment, before I asked "Have you tried to escape using your cloaking power?"

"Can't."

"Why not."

"Don't you feel it on your wrist?" She asked. I felt my wrists. A small device was clipped around my right wrist. "It's keeping us from using our powers. These guys know what they're doing."

I frowned. "They haven't come back since dropping us in here." Lara said. "They took everything we had. Even our clothes."

I closed my eyes. She sounded like she was ready to cry. And it was all my fault. I got us into this. I got us captured. I opened my eyes again. "We're getting out of here."

"How? We can't use our powers."

_I don't know. _I thought to myself. "We just are." I said. Suddenly the door slid open and two guards walked in. One grabbed Lara by the arm and the other grabbed me by the arm and they pulled us to our feet and pushed us out the door into a brightly light corridor. I squinted as I let my eyes adjust to the lighting.

The guards stopped us and dropped some clothing on the ground for each of us. "Get dressed. You have an important meeting to attend."

I looked over at Lara, and she looked at me. I leaned down and picked up the t-shirt and pants and put them both on. Lara did the same. The guards then shoved us down corridor and into a medium size room with a large oval table in the center. Around the table sat Kristy, Blazer, Etain, Fordo, Jacob, and Rebecca. And at the end of the table sat a man with a stern look on his face, with his eye covered up by a pair of sunglasses.

"Ah. Our last two guests." The man said, waving us in. The guards turned and left the door, with the doors closing behind us. "Please," The man said, "Take a seat. We have much to discuss."

We did as he said, and sat down at the end of the table. "So, you're the pervert that stole our clothes." I shot. The man frowned. "I did that, because I was protecting you from yourselves."

I laughed. "You're funny, friend. Ever tried stand up?"

The man sat back in his chair. "We could perhaps, set this meeting for another two weeks, if you prefer."

"Oh…" I shut up. The man nodded. "I have noticed an improvement in your abilities." He said. "I've also noticed that your powers have evolved."

"Oh, Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. It's rather impressive."

I smiled a sarcastic smile. "Why, thank you. I'd like to think the director…"

The man chuckled and leaned into the table. He scanned the table and his eyes rested on me. "Do any of you know who I am?"

I nodded. So did Jacob. "Sure do. You're that little bitch that has some bad eye sight. Oh you also betrayed your S.T.A.R.S. Team at the Spencer Mansion. You, My friend, are one sick Fierfek."

Wesker clapped. "Congrats. You know your Intel." He crossed his arms. "You destroyed our first prototype."

"Huh?"

"Luke."

"Oh. Right. That guy." I said. Blazer chuckled. Wesker smiled. "You're all very funny."

"So are you, my friend. You like to watch girls in their underwear don't you? You sick mother fucker!" I stood up. So did Wesker. "Go ahead. I dare you." He said. "Because all I have to do is press a button, and your clone friends can be shot. One button. One push of a button."

My eyes challenged him, and his mine. I sat back down in the chair, and so did Wesker. "Now. If you are done being a moron, I'd like to make you all an offer." He looked around. "We need some data, against our third prototype. I'd like to test all your abilities out against her."

"Her?"

"Yes. And in return, I shall grant you a real room, and clothing and food."

"Oh Wow. Does Freedom get included in that package?"

"No. Your life is included."

"Oh."

Suddenly Lara stood up. "We'll do it." I stood up. "We will not!" Kristy stood up. "We will do it, Matt." Blazer stood. "The hell we will!"

Jacob stood up. "I'll go with the two girls. We're better off--"

"Shut up Jacob." He looked at me with a shocked and hurt look. I shot him a glance. "We will not do this." Fordo said, standing up and slamming his fist down on the table.

"The hell we won't!" Etain shouted, standing as well. She never cussed too often. All eyes turned to Rebecca now. Wesker sat in his chair, smirking, obviously entertained at the sight of us all fighting against each other.

Rebecca looked at us. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Lara…"

"You fucking idiot." I spat at her. "Eat me." She replied. I felt my hands shaking. I turned away from the group and closed my eyes. This could not be happening. My heart was beating extremely fast. What could I possible do? I couldn't run. They'd just stop me. Or they'd kill the clones. I closed my hands into fists repeatedly.

Wesker cleared his throat. With a mild bit of humor in his voice, he said, "Five to three. Congrats ladies. You will earn your room and meals."

"What about us?" Fordo asked. Wesker shrugged. "You three can return to you cells. When you're ready to cooperate, inform the guards." He waved his hands and two guards entered the room. One grabbed me by my hard and I pulled free of his grip. "I know my way to my cell." I said flatly, and walked out of the room, with the guard following close behind. Suddenly, Blazer appeared next to me. "Matt, are you sure about this?"

I didn't reply. I couldn't. The guard opened my cell door and looked at me. "Off." He said flatly. I took off all my clothes except for the white shorts. He then shoved me inside. The door closed with a CLANK. And left me in pitch blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Wesker kept his word. At least so far he had. The rooms were nice, with a standard bed, light, Closet and a small table and chair. The closet had two sets of clothing. Jacob sat on the bed, thinking of the fight that had broken out between him and his friends. It was all he could think about. Not only had they turned on each other, they also were labeled _WEAK, _In the enemy's eyes.

They would get two meals a day, according to Wesker. He had his first sitting in front of him. He frowned as he poked at the beans and stale chicken. Suddenly the door slid open and Wesker walked in, flanked by two guards. "Please, come with me. It's time for the first test."

Jacob sighed and stood up and followed Wesker and his guards out of the room and into the Corridor. Wesker led him to a room, in which he had to use his hand print to enter. The blast doors slid open and Wesker entered. It was a large blank room, with simple large cubes strategically placed around the room. It was a training room. Suddenly before Jacob entered the room, there was a flash. He entered the room. Wesker turned and nodded at him. "The test will begin momentarily." He said, and left, with the blast doors closing behind him.

Suddenly a door at the end of the room began to open. There was growling coming from the small room beyond the doors. Jacob stepped forward a few feet and try and get a better look, when suddenly 4 Cerberuses raced out. _Infected dogs. Shit. _Jacob turned and rushed back to the door, but stopped. He couldn't leave. It was a trap. He would have to kill the dogs to get out…

He turned and ducked as a Cerberus leaped. He rolled forward and came up on his feet and raced forward, looking for something to use to his advantage. He shook his head, unsure of what to do, and just raced for the nearest wall, and then ducked suddenly, sending a Cerberus flying over him and into the wall so hard that it's neck snapped.

_One down. Four to go. _Suddenly Jacob was on his back as an infected dogs snarled over him. Jacob reached up and grabbed it's neck as it attempted to take his head off. Literally. He forced his legs up to his chest and then kicked the dog off of him. He scrambled to his feet, only to be knocked down on to his face. "Fuck." He cursed, rolling onto his back just into to catch the dog by the neck again.

This time, using both hands, he snapped the dog's neck and shoved it to the side. This was not the kind of test he was expecting. He got to his feet, and then dropped down into a crouch as another one flew over him. He stood again and raced forward. Another Cerberus was standing on top of one of the cubes. It let out a bark and leaped onto Jacob, slicing his skin open on his arm. Jacob fell to the ground, and the dog ripped into his neck.

Suddenly there was another flash and Jacob shook his head hard. What the hell just happened? He walked into the room and Wesker turned to him. "The test--" Jacob cut him off. "--Will begin momentarily. Yada, yada." Wesker turned and walked out, the doors closing behind him. And then it began all over again. The door at the end of the room began to open. There was growling coming from the small room beyond the doors. Jacob stepped forward a few feet and try and get a better look, and the 4 Cerberuses raced out.Jacob stood his ground as the Dogs approached quickly.

He ducked as a Cerberus leaped. He rolled forward and came up on his feet and raced for the nearest wall, and then ducked, sending a Cerberus flying over him and into the wall so hard that it's neck snapped.

_One down. Four to go. _Suddenly Jacob was on his back as an infected dogs snarled over him. Jacob reached up and grabbed it's neck as it attempted to take his head off. Literally. He forced his legs up to his chest and then kicked the dog off of him. He scrambled to his feet, only to be knocked down on to his face. "Fuck." He cursed, rolling onto his back just into to catch the dog by the neck again.

Then it hit him. This already happened. He already said that. He already did this whole thing. And he had failed. _Not this time._

Using both hands, he snapped the dog's neck and shoved it to the side. This was not the kind of test he was expecting. He got to his feet, and then dropped down into a crouch as another one flew over him. He stood again and raced forward. Another Cerberus was standing on top of one of the cubes. It let out a bark and leaped. But this time, Jacob dropped and rolled away and the dog hit the ground hard, suddenly confused by Jacob's move, and it busted it's head hard into the floor.

Jacob chuckled, but his victory laugh was cut short when another Cerberus, standing about 8 feet away, growled, baring it's teeth. "Uh-oh." The dog took forward toward Jacob. He suddenly rushed at the animal too, and they both leaped into the air and Jacob kicked the animal in the side of the head hard, and he heard a snap as the animal's neck broke. He dropped to the ground in a crouch. Suddenly there was another flash. He stood up from the crouch and turned as the another door opened to his right. It was completely quiet.

At least until the soft moans and whispers floated through the air. Jacob's eyes widened as he saw what scuffled through the door. He was suddenly surrounded by undead. He backed up against a large cube as the zombies closed in on him. One grabbed him by the arm and another suddenly leaned in quickly and they began to feast, with his cries of pain echoing through the room.

Another flash caused Jacob to stumble backwards, gasping in fear. He stood up and looked at the door to his right. Suddenly it began to open. It was time to leave. He turned and rushed to the door in which the Cerberuses had entered from. It was closed now. _Shit._

Jacob turned and rushed into the center of the room. He leaned against one of the cubes. He didn't want to die. Not like this. He turned and climbed up on top of the cube. From there he could see all the way around the room. And what he saw made him almost vomit. The undead had crowded into the room and were now surrounding him.

He stepped into the center of the cube and suddenly it began to rise up. It took him up to the glass ceiling, where a small area in the glass opened, and the cube passed through it. Suddenly he was in a new, smaller, darker room. No flashes. Well, that could be good for him. Or it could be really bad. He took one step forward. Then another. He walked briskly toward the exit, and opened the door, and saw a girl standing in his way.

He didn't have time to react. Suddenly he went flying backwards onto the glass floor. It began to crack under his weight. The girl stepped into the room, and the door shut behind her and locked. She took a step out onto the floor, and it began to crack much fast. Well, at least he was going to die fighting.

He watched as the glass cracking extended out from the spot he was at, to the entire area of the floor. He gulped and slowly forced himself up to his feet. The girl stepped forward with one step at a time. "I'll see you in hell." He said flatly, looking her in the eyes. Suddenly he raised his foot and stomped it into the glass, which gave, and Jacob leaped forward as they both began to fall down - toward the crowd of undead.

His hands caught onto the top edges of the cube and he held on tight as he watched the girl free fall down - and then with a soft splat like sound, she hit the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

"He survived?" Wesker asked. The troopers nodded. Wesker thought for a moment, rubbing his chin with his hand. "Very well. Let's reward him, then. Take him to the medical ward, make sure his in top condition for tomorrow."

The troopers nodded. "As you wish, Sir Wesker." They turned and marched off down the corridor. Wesker turned to the commander of the troopers. "Bring me, the other three." He said. They nodded.

(-)

The blackness had set into my mind. I had been inside the cell for a few days, with no contact with anyone. Until the guards came. The door slid open and they walked in, grabbed me by my arms and dragged me out of the room. They dropped me on the ground, with some clothes. "Get dressed." one said.

I stood up, the light was blinding me after those few days in the dark. I felt for the clothes and put them on. After a few moments, my eyes adjusted to the lights. At least slightly. I was taken down the hall and into the room where Wesker was sitting. He waved me in, and I sat down across from him. Seconds later, Blazer and Fordo were brought in.

We all sat in silence for a moment, until Wesker cleared his throat. "Have you three thought about the offer?"

I looked at him. "Sure have."

"And?"

"Go fuck yourself."

The silence returned. Then he turned to Blazer. "What about you, my young friend?" He asked. Blazer looked over at me. I refused to meet his eyes. "Answer's still the same." He muttered. Wesker now turned to Fordo. "You're what? 15? 16, years old?" Fordo didn't answer. "Do you want to die?" Wesker asked flatly.

"Go ahead." Fordo said. I stood up. I was done with this whole deal. "You want to kill someone?" I asked bluntly. Wesker looked up. "Not really, but I will do what I must."

"Then kill me."

"What…"

"Matt…"

"Okay." Suddenly Wesker stood and took out a pistol. He aimed it at my head and fired in less then 2 seconds.

"NO!"

"You fucking--"

Everything went black.

Wesker looked at Fordo and Blazer. "He would have been a valuable asset to the corporation. But I was force to terminate him. I don't care for any of your personally. I can kill you all right now and It wouldn't bother me at all." He sat back down and set the gun in front of him. "Guards. Remove the body."

Blazer was shaking. Fordo just laid his head on the table, in shock. Two guards entered the room, leaned down and picked up Matt's body by the arms and dragged him out of the room. Wesker smiled. "Perhaps, you both would like to reconsider?"

(-)

The door slid open and the guard gave Kristy a shove inside of the cafeteria like room. There were four large tables in the middle of the room, with about 6 seats to each side of the tables. Blazer and Fordo were sitting at one, picking at their food, a depressed face on both of them.

Kristy went over and sat down next to Etain and Lara. "Wesker let Blazer and Fordo out?" She asked, more of a comment then a question. Lara nodded. "Yea. But neither of the have said a word. Jacob already tried."

Kristy frowned. Usually Blazer was a chatter box about pointless stuff on Star Wars and Halo. But now He was completely quiet? "Something is wrong." She said, picking up a fork and poked at her food like the rest of them.

"Any sign of Matt?" She asked. Lara again shook her head. "Nope. No word at all."

Kristy ran her hand threw her hair. She was getting worried. She knew Matt wasn't one to agree to anything with the enemy. Frankly she wouldn't have either, but she wanted even a slim chance of escaping alive.

Suddenly Wesker entered the room, flanked by his guards. He waved to all of them to join him. She stood and followed Lara over to the enemy. Blazer and Fordo stood off to the side, both of them looking like hell. "Are you all ready for the Ultimate surprise?"

"Sure. If it's you pointing the way to the nearest exit." Etain said. Wesker just looked at her blankly. Then he turned abruptly and waved for them all to follow him. The guards stood behind them and Blazer and Fordo walked a little farther behind them all.

Kristy glanced back at them. Something was definitely wrong. Wesker led the through a pair off blast doors. Kristy stopped dead. In front of them, inside a Bacta Tank… "The New T-56 Unit. We call him… General Clymore."

The tank was suddenly drained of Bacta and Clymore was emptied out onto a bed. And then the doctor inserted a needle into his neck. Suddenly Clymore's eyes shot open. He sat up. Blinked twice.

Then He smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

The smile almost made Kristy choke. It was sickening. Wesker smirked. "I believe you've all meet." He said. Clymore stood from the bed and nodded. "Yes. Yes, we have." He reached out to touch Kristy's face. She took a step back and suddenly grabbed his hand and pushed it away.

"Don't touch me, dirt bag."

Clymore just smiled. "Feisty…"

He reached out once only, and suddenly Blazer stepped in front of Kristy. "Any further, and I will bust you all up." He said flatly. Clymore's smile disappeared. So did Wesker's smile. "Unless you want to end up like your other friend, then I suggest you back off!" Wesker hissed, leaning into Blazer's face.

Blazer gritted his teeth. "You go fuck yourself, mate."

Wesker suddenly took out a pistol and put it to Blazer's head. "Move. The Hell. Out. Of. The Way." He said, stopping on every other word. Blazer gulped angrily. Clymore reached out and shoved Blazer to the side, and smiled evilly as he stepped toward Kristy.

"You go fuck yourself!" Kristy said, backing out the door. Blazer had closed his eyes. Fordo glanced around. _Matt. He can't be dead. There has to be a way…_He looked around and rushed over to the Doctor. "So, how did you bring him back to life?" Fordo asked, trying to act cool but quickly.

The doctor blinked. "Well, if you really want to know, I just injected the anti-serum into his heart, and--"  
"Doctor! Quiet! You." Wesker pointed at Fordo. "Move over here and shut up."

Fordo turned and quickly swiped a needle that the doctor had pointed at. It was full of… something. Clymore had backed Kristy into a corner.

He reached out and touched her face. She squirmed. A tear rolled down her face. Fordo watched as Wesker turned to watch Clymore. He quickly glanced over the doctor. "Hey, Doc. What's in this needle?"

The doctor looked at the needle. "That's the Anti--"

"Doctor…"

Fordo turned to Blazer. "I need you to cause a diversion." he whispered softly. Blazer looked at him. "Are you crazy? Wesker'll kill me!"

"I said a Diversion. Not an attack."

Blazer frowned and thought for a moment. "Alright. Make it quick." Blazer moved over to the doctor. "Hey, doc." Blazer said, with a fake smile. The doctor nodded. "Will you excuse me?" The doctor stood up and tried to move for the door. Blazer moved in front of him, blocking his exit. "What's your rush doc? I just wanna chat."

Fordo quietly ducked out the door and took off the down hall. He had to try. He turned the corner and saw two doors. They were mark **MORGUE. **Fordo rushed through them. The cold room was empty. He looked at the freezing tubes, where they kept the bodies. One was marked Target - Smith. That had to be it. He opened the tube and saw Matt's body laying there. The bullet had already been removed by the morgue doctor.

Fordo took out the needle and closed his eyes and said a prayer.

(-)

Blazer felt the gun touch the back of his head. "Alright… last chance. Back away." Blazer did as Wesker told him. He couldn't die. Not now. They need him. Matt wasn't there. He had to try and make up for that.

Then Wesker gasped. "Where's your friend?!"

Blazer shrugged. "Got no clue. Ask you doctor." Suddenly Blazer was thrown into the wall. "Guards! Find that brat!"

Two Guards raced out of the room.

"Find Him! Damn it! Find Him!" Wesker screamed. He pulled his pistol and pointed it at Blazer. "You better hope…" He didn't bother to finish the sentence. He grabbed Blazer by the neck and shoved him out the door. "Your are going with me. Let's give them so privacy." He smirked and shoved Blazer out the door.

Clymore leaned into Kristy's face, in an attempt to kiss her. He placed a hand on the side of her leg. She was sobbing now. He was far to strong. Wesker had done something to him. He wasn't human anymore. He was worse then human. He was worse them before. "Get your hands off me, Pig!" She gasped.

She brought her knee up into his crotch as hard as she could muster. He let out a yelp of pain and brought his hand up, preparing to slap her. She closed her eyes and he laughed. "Don't play hard to get. I hate that game."

She felt his hand slide up from her leg and go up toward her chest. Suddenly there was a whistle. They both looked up. He eyes were flooded with tears and she couldn't see who was standing there. But who ever it was, the whistle was the only warning they gave.

Suddenly Clymore went flying into the wall, thrown away from Kristy. "Keep your hands off my girl." The voice said. Kristy wiped at the tears, wanting to see who it was. "Matt?" She cried. Suddenly arms pulled her close. "I'm here."

"Matt, Kristy! Look out!" Fordo screamed suddenly. I turned and shoved Clymore directly through a wall behind him with my mind. I turned to Kristy. "I think it's time to leave." The bracelet that was hanging on Her wrist dropped to the ground. It was time to show Wesker just how powerful our powers really were.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"I don't know where they are…" Blazer and Lara looked Wesker in the face. "But if you feel shooting us will make you feel better, then go for it."

Jacob stood, watching from the side. Suddenly there was a flash. He looked over at Blazer and Lara. "Guys…"

"If you don't tell me right now, I'm going to kill the only other Smith in this room." He pointed the gun at Rebecca. "Guys…" Jacob hissed quietly.

"What is your problem, boy?!" One of the guards hissed. "Um…" Jacob pointed behind the guard, who turned. "Hey… Boss, I thought you killed th--" Suddenly he went flying backwards.

Then the other guard flew backwards as well. Wesker turned. I glared at him. "You're really one sick bastard you know that?"

"And you are supposed to be dead."

Kristy looked at me. "Dead?"

"It's a long story." I said quietly. I turned back to Wesker. "It's time to put an end to you and the corporation."

"You and your kid friends won't leave here alive." He raised his pistol and I pulled it out of his hand with my mind. The gun flew into my hand. Suddenly there was Blaster Rifles pointed at his head as the Commandos came up from behind. "You should have killed us, when you had the chance." Sev said.

I backed away with my friends. The Commandos kept their blasters trained on Wesker as they moved with us. Kristy grabbed hold of Blazer's arm and froze the bracelet on his arm. Then she smashed it, and it shattered to the ground. She did the same with Lara's and Rebecca's and Etain's, and Jacob's.

"Come on. We're leaving."

We all raced down the hall, leaving Wesker standing there, unarmed and helpless. "Turbo lift." Fixer said, stopped in activating the lift. We all got on board and he hit the ground level. The lift took off. Suddenly the White Queen appeared in front of us. "Matt. I am sorry."

"For what?"

"That I didn't warn you about them before. They had shut me down before I could reach you."

"It's alright. We're just going to get the hell out of this place."

"Alright. But I think you should know that there is a full platoon of soldiers - Replicas, on the ground."

"Sounds good to me." Atin said. Jacob held his hand up. "Guys. Duck."

"Why?"

"Because…"

The lift stopped and the doors opened. And we all froze.

"Susan?"

"Kate."

"You too?"

Susan took out a pistol. Her eyes flashed the umbrella logo. "Good bye." She said. Jacob leaped forward, as Susan pulled the trigger. I closed my eyes, forcing time to slow down. Jacob maneuvered himself under the bullet. I let time return as he tackled her to the ground. Another bullet was fired and Blazer let out a yelp of pain.

"Blazer's hit."

The white queen appeared. "Hold on tight."

"What for?!"

Suddenly the lift dropped, the Floors flying past us. All the girls began to scream. Suddenly the lift just stopped. "Keep hanging on."

The lift suddenly shot up. The floors flew by yet again. "Ground floor, level 2." The lift operations voice announced. "Thanks for informing me." Blazer muttered, wincing at the pain from the bullet wound in his arm. We all stepped off the lift and a sign pointed toward the exit. We rushed down the hallway, as another lift rose up next to the first one. Bullets began to fly from behind us.

"You won't get out of here alive!" Wesker screamed after us. We just kept running, turning a corner and hit the double doors that led outside. As We opened the doors, a small greenish alien rushed by. Blazer suddenly kicked it as hard as he could. We walked outside and looked around.

In front of us, a battle was raging. Overhead, ships of all kinds were firing all over, attacking one another and those on the ground. There was Imperial, Republic, Rebellion, Separatist , Covenant, Jedi and Mandalorian Aircraft, not to mention troopers and walkers from each faction on the ground. Suddenly a large rumble made us turn around. About an hour away, was dark evil clouds, swirling in the sky.

I looked at Wesker as he barreled out the doors, only to stop in shock of what he saw. The battle. The war.

"How's your research now, Chairman Wesker?!"


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Jacob had knocked Susan flat on her back. He flipped forward and came up on his feet, but still a little slow, as Susan kicked him down again. She leaped to her feet. Jacob did the same. The two faced off, with Jacob making the first move, sending a punch toward her face. She ducked and caught his chin with her own punch. He stumbled backwards and she kicked him even further.

He caught himself on the wall and sent a kick back at her, and it caught, and she went flying backwards. Jacob rushed forward as she attempted to stand back up. _Gotta make this quick. _He thought. He leaped up, grabbed a ceiling fixture, swung forward, and slammed into Susan, who went flying into the Turbo lift shaft. He dropped down to the floor. Now he had to get out and rejoin Matt and the gang.

(-)

The storm was growing closer. "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was looking at me now. I felt a bead of sweat form on my temple. "Matt." I looked around, Unsure. "MATT!" Kristy punched me in the arm. I looked at her. I looked at everyone. "Um. Alright. First off, we need to get that bullet out of Blazer's arm. Scorch, Fixer. Go with Kate and Blazer, get him some Bacta." I looked back at Wesker, who was unsure of what to do himself. "We can't leave Jacob inside." I thought for a moment.

"Okay. Omega. I want you to go in and get Jacob."

"I have to object to that." Said the White Queen. We all looked at her. "Why?"

She frowned. "Because. I've initiated the Self Destruct System. This Facility will be destroyed in 10 minutes."

I looked at Omega. "You got 10 minutes. Get your Shebs moving."

Niner nodded. "Let go squad!" He waved his team out, and Atin took the lead, and raced into the doomed facility. I looked at everyone else, At Kristy, Fordo, Etain, Lara, Rebecca, Boss and Sev. "There has to be a way to stop this." Fordo thought out loud.

"There is." We turned and looked at Wesker. "But I won't allow any of you to stop this. The portal must stay intact."

_Portal. _I had a sudden flash back. _"Pick your poison." _

"Portal…"

_Rebecca touched the controls. The humming sound._

"There…"

_The sudden explosion of electrical energy. The energy that threw us into this time. Into this place._

"We're going to shut down that portal."

I activated the White Queen. "I need you to do a complete scan of the area. Anything that might have a very large energy source."

"One moment." She said. Wesker shook his head. "You are going to stop right now." He pointed his pistol at us. Suddenly a spark flew out and knocked the gun from his hand. "No." Fordo said. "Your going to stop!"

Wesker took a step back. "I'm going to stop you. Just wait…"

"I have the location." The White Queen said. We turned to her. "Alright. Where?" I asked. She frowned and pointed. In the direction of the extreme battle going on. "In a small building, that way. I'm picking up hundreds of energy particles. I'm also picking up several gunships - Trandoshans, heading that way."

I looked around at my friends. "Let's go get our world back."

(-)

Niner covered his brothers as they raced through the large corridors of the facility. The alarms were blaring. An AI voice continually repeated: "Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel must be evacuated immediately."

Suddenly Atin held up his hand in a fist. "Movement on radar. Two point seven steps ahead."

"I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm never wrong."

"You forgot about that soup those lizards were feeding us."

"I hate meat."

Suddenly the ventilations up above the commandos gave way, and fell in on top of them. Mutant Flood aliens suddenly covered them. "Fierfek! Get it off!" Darman screamed. Fi aimed at the small aliens that had covered Dar's helmet and open fired. The monsters exploded, leaving green goop all over Darman's visor, which in turn, cleaned itself off.

A large mutant rushed Atin, who tackled it, and jammed his vibro blade into it's face. Niner open fired on a small hoard of the little green guys who were swarming his way. He dropped a thermal detonator on the ground and leaped backwards as it exploded, taking the alien scum with it.

"Alien mark--"

"-Fried." Fi finished for Atin. They moved down the corridor, as quickly as possible. The AI announced that there was 8 minutes left to evac. Time was running out.

(-)

Jacob ran down the corridor. Someone had activated the Self Destruct System. He now had less then six minutes to get out. Or it was going to be smoking hot for him. Literally. Suddenly there was a flash. He turned and corner, and to be decked to the ground. He let out a moan of pain and he stood up. Then another flash. Jacob smirked. He loved this new power. He then ran full throttle toward the corner and then slid around it. He came up on his feet and smashed his fist into Clymore's face, knocking him down.

"You'll never learn will you?" Jacob yelled as he ran past Clymore and down the corridor. Suddenly Jacob was grabbed by the arm, and yanked to the side. He looked up and saw Niner hold a gloved finger to his helmet. _Stay Quiet. _Jacob did so. "It's you that'll never learn, you brats!" Clymore screamed, running down the corridor. Suddenly Niner's arm shot out into the corridor and Clymore let out a yelp as he hit the ground. Fi rushed out and grabbed Clymore by the throat, and lifted him to his feet. Atin kicked him into the wall as Darman stuck his DeeCee 17m into his face.

"Those 'brats'," Niner said, making air quotations, "were right. You are as dumb as you look." He nodded to Darman, who fired three rounds of blaster fuel into Clymore's face. He didn't have a chance to scream in pain. They dropped his body on the ground and turned and rushed back the way they had came.

"Warning. The Self Destruct System has been activated. All personnel must evacuate with in 2 minutes."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Wesker stumbled into the lab and opened the case of the G-Virus. He had little time. He'd need a large dose. He took out a virus, using the needle to inject it into his blood stream. He felt it go to work, extremely fast, as his arm tensed up. He felt himself get stronger. Much stronger.

(-)

Suddenly a gunship flew overhead, two large ATVs attached underneath it. Suddenly the ATVs were released, and they dropped softly to the ground. Aayla looked down at us. "We'll meet you at the location." She yelled. We waved at her and boarded the ATVs. Kristy took the reins of the first one, and I climbed in next to her, with Rebecca, Lara, Kate, and Fordo taking the second and third rows of seating in the back. "Let's go." I said, feeling a rush.

She put the ATV into gear and hit the accelerator. The vehicle took off, and we all raced into the hectic battle in front of us. Blazer drove the other ATV, with Delta squad in the back. Kristy ran the ATV through a hoard of Mutant Flood, crushing them into a pool of green blood and guts.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about!" Blazer yelled, running down two large covenant alien troops. "Hey…" I said, as Kristy drove straight for an enemy shuttle. "Uh… Hey… You wanna turn?"

She just smiled as she pushed the vehicle harder. Suddenly the shuttle lifted into the air, and the ATV dove under it. I looked over at her, shocked. "You know you love it, Matt…" She said. I smiled. "I love you." I said.

(-)

Jacob rushed behind the commandos as they raced out the front doors. "We need a transport."

"Your telling me."

They looked around, as the battle raged only a few football fields in front of them. "There. Helipad on the roof."

"Good eye."

They raced back inside and ran over to the Turbo lift. "Damn." Fi said.

"What is it?" Niner asked. "Lift's down and out. We're taking the stairs." Niner nodded and led the way.

(-)

The building was indeed, small. More like a small carport. And the drop ship had already arrived. Kristy drove the vehicle straight up underneath the ship as Trandoshans began to repel down to the ground around us. We all evacuated the vehicles as the short battle began. I brought my foot up into one Trando's face, knocking it to the ground, and slammed my elbow into one that was behind me.

Blazer tackled one and began to beat it's slimy face to a pancake. Kristy grabbed one by it's throat and burned right through it, decapitating it completely. Rebecca, who usually runs for cover, rushed one and touched it's arm. Suddenly it's skin just dissolved, and left nothing but a pile of bones.

Fordo electrocuted four Trandos in one swift wave of his hands. The battle was short lived. I looked at Scorch. "Perhaps we should all have at least one grenade."

"What for?"

"Just in case."

He raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "OH. Ok. I get it." He handed us all one grenade. Suddenly a helicopter flew overhead and then landed a few feet away. Jacob and Omega squad dropped out of it and ran over.

Scorch handed Jacob a grenade too. I looked over at the door of the building. It was an ordinary door. Nothing too it. All we had to do was walk through it, and blow up a simple chair and computer. And then we'd have our world back. Our lives back. I felt a sadness building up inside of me.

Everything would go back to the way it was. I opened my mouth and choked out the words, to give my friends the hope they needed. "Well, boys and girls," I said, "here we are. Again." I stopped for a moment, looking around at each and everyone one of them. Blazer, and his cocky grin. Lara and her mid evil personality.

Jacob and his will do or die attitude. Fordo and Etain standing quietly, waiting, next to Rebecca, who never really understood what was going on. Kate with her kick ass style. And then Kristy. Her beautiful looks. "We're going to go in that building. We're going to pass through that portal, for the final time. And then, we're going to blow that damned thing up." I said finally. "So, let's go. Blazer. Lead the way, will you?" He looked at me, surprised. "Yea. Come on guys." He said, turning and making his way to the door.

I brought up the rear of the group, as we entered. In the building, near the middle of the room, sat the same chair. Off to the side, was the control panel. All my friends, except for the commandos, got in the center, next to the chair. I turned to the commandos. "You're all relieved of duty soldiers. Your free."

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from coming. The clones were quiet, until Fixer nodded. "Sir?"

I looked at him. He took his helmet off. The rest of the clones, one by one, followed. "Thank you."

Suddenly they all saluted us. I took a breath. I heard Kristy and Blazer gasp. I slowly brought my hand up in a return salute. "Bal Kote."

"Bal Kote!" The clones said in unison. Then they turned and left the building. Again, I closed my eyes. This was it. I went over and began to launch the portal. It was time to leave. "Hurry up." Rebecca said. I flipped a switch and then smiled to myself. One button left, and then we would be home.

Suddenly the door flew off it's hinges, and landed in front of my friends and behind me. I turned and saw Albert Wesker standing in the doorway.

I looked back at my friends who suddenly began to scream at me. "Matt! Hurry up! Get over here!"

I felt my heart speeding in my chest. I touched my hand to my chest, and felt that scar through my shirt. I up my fist over the button when suddenly I was tackled to the ground.. "Matt!" Blazer screamed. I kicked Wesker off my and crawled to my feet, only to catch a fist in my right cheek. I dropped backward and Wesker stormed over to me, and picked me up by my throat. He held me in mid air. I grabbed his hands, trying to gasp air, unsuccessfully. I brought my elbows down on his face and he shook it off, and his sunglasses flew off as well. His eyes. They were bright red.

He was not a normal human being. Of course not. He's a character form a computer game and movie. _Stop kidding yourself Matt. _Suddenly he flung me into the corner. I forced myself to get up and Wesker looked at me. I looked at him, and glanced down at the button. He shook his head. "Don't you think about it…" He threatened.

"Too late. I think fast." I slammed my hand down on the button. There was a flash and a bolt of electricity hit the chair, and a wave of blue energy slammed into my friends, knocking them to the ground, and suddenly they vanished.

Wesker looked at me. "YOU FOOL!"

"Not really. At least they can have a normal life now." I smiled and glanced down at my hands. Wesker looked at my hands too. And his eyes went wide as the pin hit the ground, bouncing twice before stopping with a PING.

I smiled as one last thought formed in my mind. The best damn final line in a movie. "Yippee Ki Ya, Motherfucker."


	14. Chapter 14

**EPILOGUE - CHAPTER FOURTEEN - THE END**

The eyes were blue. She touched her head, which was pounding like hell. Where was she? Kristy tried to stand up, but couldn't be asked. She looked around her, and saw Blazer and Fordo. Etain and Lara. Rebecca, Kate and Jacob. And in the center of the circle they all made, was the portal. She stood up, suddenly remembering what had happened. Matt… he… Her eyes fluttered closed. Not now. They had to destroy the portal.

"Guys." She said, softly at first. "GUYS!" She screamed, kicking at Blazer's side. They sat up, confused. "Get back." Kristy said, taking out her grenade. "What?!" Blazer yelled. "What about Matt? He has to get through!"

Kristy closed her eyes again, only to have them shoot open. She couldn't bare to close them. All she saw was the grenade. "He's not coming through." She said, ripping the pin out of her grenade. "Now get the fuck back."

Blazer moved everyone back from the portal as Kristy set her grenade in the chair of the portal. Then she turned and ran as fast as she could, through the door of the small building they were in, and came out in the streets of London. She ran, as the building exploded, taking the portal with it.

As it exploded, she dropped to her knees, unable to contain herself. A hand touched her shoulder. "Kristy…"

"Go away."

"Kristy…"

"LEAVE ME ALO--" She looked up. They were now overlooking the city. It…. It was a city. With people. She saw her old house. Her sister stood out in the front doorway, locking the door. "--alone…"


End file.
